


Vindication and Victory

by Lokne



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Female Echizen Ryouma, Fuji isn't taking Kirihara's crap, Genderswap, Major Character Injury, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokne/pseuds/Lokne
Summary: Ryoma groaned when she looked at the time. Seigaku was playing against Rikkai Dai today and if she didn’t get there soon she’d miss all of the matches. Why didn’t her alarm go off?
Relationships: Fuji Shusuke/Female Echizen Ryoma
Kudos: 46





	Vindication and Victory

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of an old fic of mine.

Ryoma groaned when she looked at the time. Seigaku was playing against Rikkai Dai today and if she didn’t get there soon she’d miss all of the matches. Why didn’t her alarm go off? She scowled and forced herself to walk faster. She winced when her knee twinged in pain and pushed through it. Her dad told her that she had only badly bruised it, so it would be okay if she was careful. The swelling had gone down last night though it was still tender to the touch. The thought of missing tennis practice was horrible. She already knew that she would have to sit out a few days until she could run and jump without making the injury worse. 

She challenged one of the regular’s from Rikkai Dai to a match a few days ago, and he had almost won. Though if he had played fair she would have wiped the floor with him. He was a violent player when he was riled and purposely hit the ball at her knee. She had met a few tennis players over the years that used similar methods, but she hadn’t faced them personally. Tennis was about being better than your opponent. And the thought of hitting them with the ball was terrifying. What if they were seriously injured?

Fuji told her about the captain from Fudomine. He played the same guy that she did and ended up in the hospital. Ryoma was grateful that her injury wasn’t worse. Ryoma hadn’t told anyone other than her dad what happened. She didn’t want the regular’s worrying about her. They needed to concentrate on their matches and win. 

Ryoma knew that all of the regular’s were stressed. A few weeks prior, Tezuka, announced that he was going to Kyushu to recover from his match with Atobe. His elbow had been damaged, and the only way Tezuka would be able to play in the Nationals was if he stopped playing tennis for a few months. Tezuka’s absence had left a rather large hole that neither Fuji nor Oishi could fill. They did the best that they could, but Ryoma knew they were stumbling along.

She cursed the flight of stairs and made sure to take them slowly. The cheering section of Rikkai Dai was deafening as they chanted and yelled. Ryoma looked for her friends among the huge crowd of people. 

Momo and Kaido lost their match six games to one. She winced at the huge difference. Momo and Kaido were excellent doubles partners when they put aside their difference and worked together. Did they argue or was Rikkai Dai that strong?

Ryoma felt hope stir in her when she noticed that Oishi and Kikumaru won their match six games to four. If Inui won his match then it would be up to Fuji. Tezuka wasn’t here, and they had no one strong enough to take on Sanada. If Inui lost it would be over. She silently cheered him on as he played with his entire heart. Many thought Inui was a robot that played using only facts and data. Ryoma knew better. 

The score was six games to six.

“How long has he been playing?” Ryoma asked Fuji. He looked solemn and she wondered if the weight of Seigaku was heavy on his shoulders. She liked him better when he smiled. Ryoma knew that Fuji understood the effect his smile had on the fairer sex. Fuji was handsome and kind, which drew girls to him. They would bring him towels after a match, water bottles of fresh cold water, bentos, and copies of notes if he had a tennis match and couldn’t make it to class. 

Ryoma hadn’t been immune to the smile for months, though she hid it better than most. There was only one feature of Fuji’s that captivated her more than his charming smile—his vibrant blue eyes. They reminded her of the lapis lazuli earrings her mother bought her for her fifteenth birthday.

“Forty minutes,” Fuji said.

Ryoma pulled out her cellphone and sent Tezuka a text with the scores. She knew that he wouldn’t be able to fly all the way from Kyushu for the match even to support the team, but he was here in spirit. She smirked at the response:  _ don’t let your guard down. _ Of course they wouldn’t let their guard down. They normally leaned on Tezuka to secure the final victory for a match. They didn’t have the luxury this time. It was all up to them and she knew without a doubt that they would do it. Tezuka had confidence in them and so did she.

“He’ll win,” Ryoma declared. She didn’t normally cheer out loud because she thought it was distracting when people yelled her name while she was playing, but that didn’t stop her this time. Momo and Kaido had been slumped in their seats ever since she had arrived and she knew that even though Oishi and Kikumaru had won their match, their motivations and drive wavered. Rikkai Dai was a difficult opponent and the thought of failing Tezuka and each other hounded them. 

“Ochibi!” Ryoma flinched when Kikumaru accidentally bumped into her knee when he glomped her. “Ochibi? What’s wrong?”

Ryoma shook her head. “Nothing.” Ryoma waved away their concerns and questions. She didn’t want to talk about it now. She wanted to watch Inui win. 

“Echizen.”

Ryoma frowned when Fuji said her name. She hated it when he did that. It made her feel as if she did something wrong. She hadn’t. Ryoma wanted to ignore the command but knew that Fuji wouldn’t let it go so easily. She sighed. Why did her friends have to be so stubborn? “I injured my knee a few days ago. It’s only bruised,” she said. She knew they hated the word ‘injured’. It all brought them bad memories, but she didn’t want them to think that it was worse than it really was. 

“How?”

Ryoma smirked in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. “I tripped over my cat,” she lied. The truth wasn’t something to joke about. That guy was dangerous and she never wanted to play him again. She shuddered when she remembered the wicked and cruel look in his eyes. They were cold and detached as if he hadn’t even thought about her when he hit her knee. He only thought about winning in the worst way possible. Forfeit because his opponent could no longer play. A chilling thought came to her mind as she stared Fuji. Sanada was playing singles one. Fuji wasn’t. 

Ryoma glanced over at the Rikkai Dai section and zeroed in on the guy that injured her knee. His hair looked like black seaweed and he was smiling like a little kid. It was unnerving, especially after what happened. Ryoma wouldn’t be able to sit on the bench while Fuji played unlike during the Hyotei matches, and she would have refused if asked. That guy from Rikkai Dai freaked her out and she didn’t want to be anywhere near him. 

“Game and match to Seigaku’s Inui. Seven games to six!”

Ryoma grabbed Fuji’s hand when the guy—Kirihara—waltzed onto the court as if he already won. She wanted Kirihara to lose! She wanted Fuji to humiliate him. His tennis was wrong and corrupt, and he didn’t belong on the court. “Don’t lose,” she ordered. Fuji wasn’t allowed to lose to someone like Kirihara.

Fuji watched her for a few seconds and then smiled. It wasn’t charming or sweet. She smirked in return and nodded. Fuji understood exactly what she meant. Fuji didn’t believe the lie that she told everyone else. Tachibana’s ‘accident’ was too fresh in his mind for her words and recent injury to be anything other than Kirihara’s fault. Ryoma wouldn’t be able to get revenge but Fuji would. 

“I’ll end this match in thirteen minutes,” Kirihara declared.

Fuji’s reply was chilly and confident. “I don’t think it will be so easy.”

Ryoma fisted her fingers and shoved them in her jacket. She knew what he meant. Kirihara didn’t play by the rules and he wouldn’t hesitate in hurting Fuji. She rolled her tense shoulders and calmed her racing heart. Fuji would be fine. He knew what to expect and he was stronger than she was. He would be able to hold his own against the creep.

It felt like the Tezuka playing Atobe all over again only Kirihara purposely aimed the ball at Fuji’s knee over and over again. She bit her tongue to stop the scream building in her chest. She glared at Sanada when he didn’t stop the freshman. Was that what Rikkai Dai was like? They promoted violence and brutality? Is that how they won their matches?

Fuji’s knee was red and swollen. She knew how painful it must be, but he refused to give up. He continued to return the balls that didn’t hit him and it only enticed Kirihara to become more vindictive. Kirihara hit the ball close to the singles sideline so Fuji was forced to run back and forth, putting even more strain on his legs.

“Game to Rikkai Dai’s Kirihara. Five games to three. Change courts.”

Kirihara whispered something as he walked by Fuji and Ryoma narrowed her eyes when she saw Fuji’s expression change. A shiver raced down her spine. She hadn’t seen that expression since Mizuki taught Fuji’s little brother the twist spin shot. She didn’t know what Kirihara said but she knew the match was over. It didn’t matter if Fuji was down by two games. Kirihara lost the second he opened his mouth.

Fuji’s normal tennis style showed off his opponent’s tennis like a mirror. It allowed them to shine and play their very best game, all the while improving and becoming a better player. It was the reason why she loved playing against Fuji, and one of the reasons why no one knew his full potential. 

Silence descended on the audience as Fuji decimated Kirihara one ball at a time. Fuji didn’t bother toying with Kirihara as he had with Mizuki. Each serve was precise and cutting. Each return was a taunt and merciless. If Kirihara’s plan and been to make Fuji forfeit the match then Fuji wanted Kirihara to give up playing tennis for the rest of his life.

“Game and match to Seigaku’s Fuji. Seven games to five.”

Fuji’s handshake was painful; Ryoma could see Kirihara wince from here. Fuji said something that made Kirihara pale even further and almost run back to his teammates. Satisfaction rushed through her as he scampered away with his tail between his legs. He deserved it.

Ryoma sat next to Fuji as Oishi sprayed his knee to cool down the injured area and help the swelling. Fuji laced their fingers together and she refused to blush when Momo and Kikumaru started to snicker. She glared at them. If he wanted to hold her hand she would let him. 

“I’ve never seen you that angry during a match.” Kawamura said. “What did you say to him at the end? He looked terrified.”

Fuji smirked and looked in the direction of Rikkai Dai. “It’s a secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr if you’re interested.


End file.
